


‘Reanimated’

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: A Sam Drake reader where Reader, Sully’s niece, used to date Sam before the he ”died” and found out she was pregnant after that? Sam returns and finds out that he has a teenage son?This was requested on my writing blog "mythologyandwriting"





	‘Reanimated’

It had been fifteen years since you had seen your boyfriend…dead boyfriend, at least that what’s everyone presumes since no one had talked to him for years. You also hadn’t even heard his name for so long that you had also most forgotten the name, the key word being almost. 

You have a son-who you had to raise, not entirely alone. You had your uncle Sully and Nathan and of course Elena as well who had married Nathan, she had some times volunteered to look after your son a couple of times when he was little to give you a little break but you were always a little worried when he wasn’t with you.

Your son had often talked with his uncle Nathan and your uncle, it had been pretty hard to try and forget about Sam. Not that you actually could if you tried.

You and [Y/S/N] had went out for the day-not that he wanted too, sometimes he didn’t want to be seen in public with his mother so some times it took a little bit of persuasion to get him to spend time with you. You didn’t think much of it, just that he was a growing teenager who gets embarrassed to spend time with you. 

But the two of you are close to home, having walked all the way to the small town that the two of you lived near by. 

“Mum, please. Can I just go and meet my friends now?” [Y/S/N] groaned out to you in annoyance. He quickly moved his head away from your hand to keep you from ruffling his hair, something he used to like you doing but-currently- did not.

You gave a deep sigh, dropping your hand to your side. You stayed quiet for a moment, you did just spend a good few hours with him and he didn’t seem at all bothered about being seen with you. You once again gave a deep sigh, this time more dramatically, moving your hand up to your chest, gently placing it over your heart. 

“You want to leave me?” You asked in the poshest voice that you could muster, he groaned again at this “muuuuuuuuuum”, “you want to leave your poor old mum…alone…..out here…with no one to help her…..” you continued theatrically, your son face palmed, his neck all the way up to the tips of ears going pink from embarrassment. 

“Yes” he muttered out.   
“Okay, fine.” You agreed with a soft laugh, gently nudging his elbow with yours.   
“Really?” He asked cautiously, slowly moving his hand from his face and looked at you from the corner of his eyes, you hummed and smiled at him “of course, I spend nearly all day with you. You can go and have fun with your friend, just be careful.” You told him sweetly.

He came to a stop a hand going to your elbow to stop you from going any further “thank you! You’re the best” he said to you quickly in a chipper voice and before he left he pressed a kiss to your cheek briefly, running off down the street towards his friends house.

You blinked, surprised because of the kiss, you stood there staring after your son quietly-completely oblivious to the familiar presence standing behind you. Until the person had cleared their throat, making you jump. You whipped around quickly, your mouth open as if you were going to say something but as soon as your eyes landed on who had scared the living day lights out of you, you froze and couldn’t seem to find words, your throat felt dry and your knees felt weak. 

You are after all staring at someone who you thought to be dead. Very dead. Sam. Sam Drake stood in front of you, alive or you thought so at least. 

Sam smiled nervously at you, his hands by his side, clenched into fists. And you, you took a step away from him, your eyes still trained on the man that you loved- still love. Awkward silence had settled over the two of you, neither of you making a move to hug each other or to talk. 

And the silence continued for a couple more minutes. The minutes felt as if they dragged on forever until finally.

“[Y/N]” Sam said slowly, nervousness laced his voice.   
“S-Sam” you replied breathlessly, clasping your hands behind your back and pulling the sleeves of the shirt into your hands so you had something to keep your hands busy, which were shaking a bit due to seeing Sam right in front of you. 

“How…..are you?” He asked awkwardly, the corner of his lips turned up in a grimace at how he sounds. “Uh…..right now? I’m….confused” you admitted, there was no reason to lie about how you felt you felt really confused about how he is stood there. Why he’s stood there.

He nodded, showing that he understood why, you along with his brother and your uncle probably though that he had died. 

“I didn’t die before you say anything.” He told you quickly, ending his sentence with a little laugh as if he was trying his best to make things less awkward. “I gathered” you responded, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips and made a little hand gesture towards him.

“Do you have time to talk?” He asked, hoping that you did and that you wouldn’t shoot him down, he missed you a lot and had thought about you every day and he had also annoyed Nathan by asking him things about you, never actually getting a clear answer from him, just the words ‘it’s not my place to tell.’

“Yeah, do you want come over to mine to have a coffee?” You offered, now moving your hands from behind your back, a smile spread across Sams face “I’d like that.”

Sam sat at the small white wooden table, a mug of piping hot coffee sat on the table in front of him, a hand wrapped around the handle the other placed on his knee which he bounced nervously. You sat on the chair next to him and you could tell that he had noticed the many pictures of you and [Y/S/N] and the odd ones of you and Sam. 

On the way back to your home Sam had explained everything, how he had gotten shot and taken back to the prison and befriended someone who had helped him escape, you of course listened to every word, a warm feeling spread in your chest as you heard his voice that you had missed so much over the years. 

And now it was quiet again. This time it wasn’t as awkward and heavy. It was light and only slightly awkward. You knew you had to tell him about [Y/S/N] before he asked and before he got the wrong idea. 

“So” both you and Sam said at the same time, making Sam chuckle it was like the old times, when you were both awake in the middle of the night, laying in bed, limbs tangled together as you both stared at the ceiling. Something you would say before you wanted to wanted to start a conversation about something. 

“He’s yours you know.” You stated after a little while, absentmindedly running your nails over the ceramic mug. 

“He is?” He questioned, his leg had stopped bouncing and he shifted on the chair so that he could be facing you more, he moved his hand from his knee, now placing it on the table, the panic and worry that danced behind his eyes had gone, replaced with relief.

You nodded your head, “yeah, I found out a couple of days before you were coming back….I was going to tell you…and then Nathan gave me the news…” you mumbled out quietly, Sam sighed, reaching over the table and carefully took your hand into his and gently ran his warm thumb over the top your hand, which earned him a sad smile.

“What’s his name?” “[Y/S/N]” you replied as you looked down at your hands, that warm feeling spreading through your chest again “you don’t need to do anything, you don’t even need to talk to him or spend time with him, you don’t have to be a dad to him if you don’t want to.” You paused and made a little face before you continued “I understand.”

“No.” He said simply  
“No?” You asked, confused.   
“I’m here. I want to be a dad. I want to know my son, I want to be with you again, I want to be a family.” He said, clearing up his statement for you, he knew how it must of sounded and he really didn’t mean it like that. He wanted all of it.

“Really?” You asked, a grin taking over your look of confusion.   
“Yes, really.”


End file.
